Just What She Needed
by SunFlowerViolinist
Summary: She needed a family. She just didn't think it was going to happen this way. Brandon and Callie.
1. Chapter 1

She prayed that he wouldn't chase her out of there. She hoped that for once that he wouldn't feel the need to be prince freaking charming. Then again Prince Charming wouldn't turn a friendly check in into a screaming fight. "How is this so easy for you?" He spat at her. What was he freaking crazy?

"It's not easy. You're not the only one that hurts in this situation. But, I need those people to think that I ran off with Wyatt. I need them to think that Talya is a freaking nut case. I need this so they will forget about everything." She wanted to throw something at the wall like she did when she first found out. "I need this because I am pregnant. Just for me let everyone think it's Wyatt's." She said as the tears poured down before she ran off.

* * *

He wanted to chase after her. He needed to chase after her, but his legs didn't see things that way. He just stood there like a zombie till Mariana came out and asked him for a ride. Still it was just the motions. He sat there in the driveway looking up at her window. He was so stupid. He ruined it for her. She was going to have a family. No matter how much it hurt him, she was going to have a family. He was right about one thing he was stupid.

* * *

She just watched him out the window for an hour. "Do you know what is wrong with him?" Mariana asked as she came up behind her. She just shook her head as she walked away from the window. She went down the stairs. Right past both moms watching television and Jude doing his homework. She just walked right out that front door. Making her way to the car out in the driveway. "If you don't move this car pretty soon they are going to report you for stalking." She said to him as she sat down in the passenger seat.

* * *

He just looked over at her and wanted to cry. "Were you going to even tell me?" He asked as he looked at her. Not wanting to think about anything.

"I think you would have figured it out eventually. You know when I looked I stuffed a watermelon down my shirt." She said as she looked over at him.

"So you're going to…" He just let his words trail off.

"I am going to have this baby, Brandon. I am going to keep it and raise it to like country music." She said the last part with a laugh.

"What?" He just looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Why?"

"I just feel like it." She replied as she looked over at him. He hated when she cried, but at this moment in time he didn't want to comfort her. He just wanted to fall apart himself. "Just come inside. Everyone in there is worrying about you." She said as she opened the door. He looked up and saw his mother's standing there with the door open looking at them.

* * *

"He has had a rough day, go easy on him." She said through her tears as she walked passed Lena and Stef and started back upstairs. She made it up the stairs and then just collapsed on to the floor right there in the hallway and sobbed. She could hear Stef and Lena talking downstairs.

"We knew this was going to be hard for them." Lena said. She just chuckled in her head if only they knew how hard it really was. Then she heard the door slam.

"Are you alright, B?" Stef asked. He mumbled something about calling his dad. At that point she knew it was time to get up. But, she just felt numb.

* * *

He told his parents that he wanted to stay the night with his moms because of a fight he had with Talya. He was just too upset to drive anywhere else. They seemed to buy it. Hell, there for a while he almost convinced himself that was the case. That was until she came busting into his room running straight to his trashcan. He just went over and held her hair as she threw up right into it. "I am sorry Jesus was in the bathroom. I am so sorry." She said as she looked at him. He just wrapped his arms around her pulling her in a hug.

"It's okay." He said as softly. "This is what I am supposed to be doing after all." He whispered to her.

"Brandon please let go of me." She said softly.

"What now I can't even hug you?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"It's not that." She said as pushed him away and stood back over the trashcan just a moment before throwing up again. He wished he had another trashcan when his mother appeared in the doorway.

"What is going on in here?" She asked as she looked at them. Almost as soon as the words came out of her mouth Callie added even more vomit to that trashcan.

* * *

Food Poisoning. Just ate something bad. She tried to telepathically send that message to Brandon who was staring at his mother. "Jesus was in the bathroom and she just ran in her and well you saw." He said as she tried to stand straight up. She walked her way over to the bed and tried to breathe.

"I think I ate something bad at school today." She mumbled as she looked over at Stef. "His room was closer than mine and I wasn't going to make it. I know the ground rules, sorry." She said as she looked up at Stef fighting back tears. Stef just walked over to her and helped her up.

"Why don't you go lay down in our room for a while? You will be close to our bathroom. Ummm… B just throw out that." She said as she looked over at her son before walking Callie out of the room.

* * *

He wanted to punch a wall. He wanted to just do something. Something was better than nothing. Right? He walked downstairs in the middle of the night for a drink of water. She was laying on the sofa with the television on. "Mariana kicked me out. Said that I was going to give her the flu." She answered a question that he didn't even ask yet. That's how great they were together. They could almost read the others mind.

"Was that the first time?" He asked. She just look over at him and shook her head.

"Just the first time I couldn't lock myself in the bathroom and hide it." She replied softly. He just nodded as he moved closer. "Please don't." She added before she got up. "One day you will understand that this is better for you." She just walked away towards the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't see her on the stairs. They didn't know that she could hear their conversation. She was worried about them. She wanted Callie to be her sister. She wanted this to work. But, those words kept replaying in her head all morning. _"The first time I couldn't lock myself in the bathroom and hide it." _She looked over at Callie at breakfast. She wasn't eating her eggs just moving them around so that it looked like she was picking at them. There was also a clear tension between her and Brandon. When he went to sit down next to her she got up. But, as she emptied her plate into the trash she looked back over at him with the saddest eyes. _"One day you will understand this is better for you." _She thought at first they were just talking about the break up. Just talking about how much they really could have made a great couple. How they clearly loved each other? How they were both hurting? She could sense it was something more though. Then when she was getting ready she saw Callie's phone light up on the desk. It's not like she opened up the message or anything. But, it just popped right up. It was from Brandon and it read Saltines and 7 up are supposed to help with the morning… She was dying to know the rest, but she wouldn't do that. Plus, that gave her enough to realize what was really going on here.

* * *

He waited until he was alone to take out a pack of crackers and a bottle of 7 up out of the cabinet. He knew Callie wasn't going to listen to him. He knew that she was just going to try to freeze him out of this. It's his kid too and he wants to take care of it. Even if she doesn't want him too. He loved them both so much. "Are you not feeling well?" Lena asked from behind him. He just looked at her puzzled for a minute before he remembered what he was doing.

"I told Callie to pack these in case she still felt sick, but she didn't want to so I wanted to be on the safe side." He answered as he zipped up the bag. She just sighed before moving closer.

"Sweetie, I know it's going to be hard, but you need to let Callie do things like this on her own. You being there like this is only going to make things harder on you." She replied as he saw Mariana walk downstairs. "It's not you responsibly to be there for her right now. One day maybe you can get back to that point but she will be a sister not a girlfriend." Lena struggled over the last word. He heard Mariana cough behind him.

"I just wish things could be that simple." He muttered causing Lena to give him a strange look.

"If I was you I would tell her what is going on." Mariana said harshly from behind him.

* * *

She could help but to think that her wife was right. That is was going to be too much when Mariana changelled him. "What is going on?" She asked almost not wanting to hear the answer. Brandon just looked at his sister for a moment before she pushed him closer muttering something to her.

"Callie is pregnant." He said as he looked at the ground. She felt light headed for a moment.

"STEF!" She just yelled out.


	3. Chapter 3

She heard Lena call for her, but she got distracted. She watched as Callie ran into the bathroom again. She noticed that things weren't right last night. She just couldn't place her finger on it. She just stood outside the door for a moment. She could faintly hear Callie crying which caused her to open the door. There clinging to the toilet sobbing was her daughter. "Are we still going with the whole I ate something bad story?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Callie just looked over at her. She was in pain it was obvious. "Whatever it is I am here for you Callie." She said as she looked over at the young girl who was trying pull herself up from the floor. Callie just settle back on the floor leaning against the cabinet. "Is this about Brandon? Are you making yourself sick over that break up?" She asked, but the crying just got harder.

"I am not making myself sick." The young girl finally said as she heard Lena call for again. "I'm pregnant." The young girl tripped over her words and then just fell back into a fit of tears. She just moved to wrap her arms around the young girl not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to think.

* * *

Lena yelled for a third time and then he saw his mother and Callie walking downstairs. He wanted to run and hug her. He wanted to comfort her, but she made it clear that she didn't want him in this. "Lena we need to talk." She said simply.

"You know?" Lena asked as she looked at her wife.

"Alright, B can you take the other kids to school?" Stef asked him as she looked over at him. He grabbed his keys and started towards the door. It wasn't right. He had a right to be involved in this.

"No." He said as he dropped his keys and turned around. He looked right at Callie. "You said you needed a family. Well look around this is your chance. Me, you, and that baby can be a family." He said as he walked closer to her. "Please don't do this to me Callie." She just stared at him for a moment.

"I think I am going to be sick." She said softly to him before she ran upstairs. He just stood there looking at the stairs.

"Are you stupid go after her?" Mariana yelled at him.

* * *

It was silent as they sat there in the kitchen. They were just processing everything. She had to admire Callie in a way. She didn't want to hold Brandon back, mess up his life. She could do this all alone or at least that's what she keeps saying. But, it was clear that she was hurting so much. "You realize if you have a baby now it will be younger than our grandchild?" Stef asked with a little bit of a laugh. She couldn't help to laugh a little on her own too. "I just don't know what I am going to tell Mike when he gets here. I just don't know how things got this messed up." She finished as she got up.

"If only I knew." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

She was curled up on his bed when he walked into the room. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to admit the fact that she was in there for the smell of him. She didn't want to mention that she needed the comfort of him around her. "You bed is softer." She mumbled to him. He just nodded as he sat down on the bed next to her. She just laid there staring at him as he placed his hand on her unnoticeable baby bump. He stayed like that for a moment before he moved so that his head was next to it.

"I love you. Both of you and you might not know that, so I just needed to share that with you." He said to the bump before he kissed it.

"Did you mean it? What you said about a family before?" She asked him as he sat back up. He just nodded as he looked at her. She just moved over. "Lay here with us for a while?" She asked softly. He just moved so that he was next to her holding her with one arm.

**A/N: For updates on all my stories please follow RebelISforever ForeverWrongDol on Twitter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Everything in her heart told her she was doing the right thing. She knew it. So, she started doing everything she needed to so that they could make it. Her little family she was creating. It had been two weeks almost. Two weeks of avoiding him. She wants to run to him. She wants them to be a family. But, that's just not right. She can't do that too him. So, she avoided him. She cried every time she turned a corner just so he wouldn't see her. She cried every time she rode that bus home because she didn't want to ask him for a ride. She cried enough for all three of them.

Things were never supposed to be this messed up. That is all she can think about as she looks at the diner in front of her. She just straightens her uniform and fights back the tears. Welcome to life. That is what the sign on the front door should read.

* * *

Automatic. That is how it was all starting to feel. He thought things were turning for the better when they just laid there on his bed that day. But, it has been over two weeks. He is still living with his dad. Callie seems never to be around when he is looking for her. She had moved into his room. Jesus told him that much. He would see her a school, but she would be gone by the time that he would get his thoughts together she disappeared again.

He found himself crying more than he wanted to. Crying for who, he didn't know. But, it felt like his heart was being pulled in a million different directions. He felt like the pain was going to kill him. He sat there in the living room of his mother's house waiting. She didn't tell him. No her brother told her where she disappeared off to today. So he waited for them to get home. He waited for what felt like a lifetime. It was silent until he heard the door open. He got up expecting to see Callie walk in, but it was just his mom and Lena. He felt the tears run down his face.

Before he could even think about moving his mother hugged him tight. "Things are going to get better B." She whispered to him. "Everything is going to get better." He could only pray it would.

He felt Lena pat his shoulder. "Callie wanted us to ask you to wait for her. She had somewhere to be right now, but she wanted to talk to you." She said softly. He just nodded as he pulled away from them.

"Just tell me nothing is wrong with…" He couldn't even finish the sentence. His mother just smiled at him for a moment.

Then a chuckle escaped her lips before she said "No, nothing is wrong… they are perfect." Perfect. At least that was some good news. He just smiled as he walked upstairs. He found himself laying on his … her bed and it was so comforting. It was almost like she was sitting there with him.

* * *

Two buses. Five hours on her feet. And finally she was home. She knew it was worth it. She just didn't know what he was going to say to her. It would be obvious when she walked in the house in this blue uniform with her name tag stuck to the apron around the simple dress. She was trying to make it seem like everything was fine. She didn't want him to know how much she was hurting. He could talk about family all he wanted to. But, she couldn't let him give up these years. He deserved to have that time. He deserved to grow up before being pushed into the real world.

She missed him though. At night she all she can think about is having him there with her. Sometimes she thinks she just needs him to hold her up. But, she just brushes those thoughts away along with the crumbs that seem to be attracted to that uniform.

She opens the door. Hoping she can sneak upstairs and put on her sweats. Steph and Lena know everything. She is almost sure that Jesus has seen her coming and going in that uniform. She just… she needed Jude to be happy. Not worry about her. He needed to breathe and be a kid. He finally got that chance.

"Denny's?" His voice stops her in her tracks as she looks forward at the bathroom and then back at him standing in the doorway of his room. She just looked at the ground. She didn't want to look him in his eyes. So, she just nodded no. He just moves closer to her before she knows it his head is resting on the side of her face. They don't speak they don't have to. "Please just let me help." He whispered.

"Brandon." She whispers as she pulls away from him. She just pulled out something from her apron. "This is for you." She just looked up into his eyes and she felt as if she had melted on the floor around his feet. "I need to change clothes. The smell of the tuna melt I dropped earlier is going to make me sick." She said as she started back towards the bathroom.

* * *

It looked like a fussy picture of nothing. But, that nothing was his. He just couldn't take his eyes off of it. His mother was right, it was perfect. He looks up to see her standing there in her pajamas her make up running down her face. She just moves to sit next to him on the bed. "You know it helps if you look at it the right way?" She said as she flipped the picture for him. "There." He just looked at her and laughed. She rolled her eyes. "You have no clue what you are looking at do you?" He just nodded as he looked at her. He felt horrible, but she was right.

"I know that my baby is somewhere in this thing." He said as looked over her. She just moved his finger towards the top of the picture.

"Right there is the head." She said softly before she moved his finger down and over. "This is the other head." His first thought was he mother lied to him. She said it was perfect. Then he remembered she said they were perfect.

"I think I am going to be sick." He said as he looked at her.

"You're not allowed to. That's my job." She just replied softly.


	5. Chapter 5

_He walked into the bedroom following the sounds of laughter. There she was standing there over two little white bassinets. "Oh I see that smile. I see that smile." She said with a laugh before turning around to see him standing behind her. "They are the best aren't they?" She asked him. _

"_Perfect." He said as he looked down at the two pink bundles. "Everyone is waiting for us downstairs." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She just nodded. "I will get Thelma if you get Louise." He said as he reached for one of the babies. _

"_You really should start calling them by their names? I don't want those silly nicknames defining their futures." She said as she picked up the other baby. _

"_Everyone else thinks they are charming." He said as he called after her as she walked ahead of her. "Isn't that right?" He asked the small child in his arms. "You're daddies little girl aren't you? Just don't tell your sister." He looked up for a moment looking for Callie. But, she was gone. When he looked back down so was the baby. _

"_What am I supposed to tell my sister?" He heard the voice from behind him. He turned around to see a little girl with long brown hair and Callie's smile. "Uncle B?" The girl asked. His heart sank at the words._

"_Just that you're my favorite, Thelma." He said with a fake laugh. _

"_I thought we talked about that nickname." Callie said as she came in the room behind him. _

He sat up and looked around. He saw the sonogram picture sitting on the night stand next to him. He just smiled at it. "I am going to figure something out. I promise you." He said as he touched the photo.

* * *

She walked up to the door. She didn't know what she was doing. But, she knew she had to do something. She looked down at her phone to see the picture of Brandon holding the sonogram. There was no doubt in her mind then. She just walked in and right up to the secretaries desk. "I have an appointment with Robert Quinn." The office was high class. She almost couldn't believe that this man was old friends with her parents. But, Donald insisted that this was her best chance of figuring something out.

"Mr. Quinn is waiting for you. Just go through the first door on the left." The woman said with a smile. She just braced herself as she walked through the door. There sitting at a large desk was a gray headed man right around her dads age.

"Are you Callie?" He asked as he looked up at her. She just nodded at first.

"My dad Donald Jacob said you were friends with him and my mother Colleen. He said you could give me some advice on getting emancipated."

"You're Colleen's daughter?" The man asked as he looked up at her. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." She replied as she sat down. "I am pregnant. I need out of the system." She said flatly.

* * *

He was sitting at the table with a notebook, pen, his laptop and that sonogram. He was making a list of things they were going to need. He was looking at guides and parenting sites. He knew he needed to do this right. "Did I miss breakfast?" His father asked as he came in the room.

"I actually didn't eat anything. I have been too busy thinking." He said as he looked up. He saw his father reach for the picture.

"So this is my grandbaby?" Mike asked as he looked at it.

"Well, grandbabies. Callie is having twins." He replied as he looked at the picture. "That's two cribs, two car seats, two of everything." He said as he looked at his notebook. He looked up to see his father placing two bowls next to him.

"You're cousin Angelo has the garage over on fifth. They are always looking for help. Unless you are letting Callie foot the bill for everything."

"I will call Angelo." He said as he looked at his father. "In fact I will go track down that number right now."


End file.
